FF - YunJae (Yaoi - PG-17) PARENT IN LAW
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Bertemu dengan mertua. Akh, Jaejoong belum siap, ia galau!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Parent In Law

Author : Minhyan-chan

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 1 of 2

Ratting : PG-17

Genre : Drama – Yaoi – NC (maybe)

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

"Junsu-ah, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu.

Junsu tak menggubris. Ia malah merebahkan diri di kasur, lalu menutupi seluruh dirinya dengan selimut. Ia bosan, pertanyataan Jaejoong – Hyung-nya itu bukan pertanyaan pertama, namun pertanyaan berulang yang entah sudah berapa kali.

"Junsu-ssi!" Jaejoong berseru dengan kekesalannya kali ini. Ia tak terima diacuhkan adiknya itu.

"Hyung, ini sudah jam 12 malam. Aku ingin tidur," sahut Junsu, dengan tetap bersembunyi di balik selimut.

Jaejoong menghampiri ke pinggir tempat tidur. Dengan kasar ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Junsu. Junsu yang sebenarnya juga kesal, menjadi semakin kesal saja.

"AKU INGIN TIDUR, KIM JAEJOONG-SSI. TANYAKAN SAJA PERTANYAAN-PERTANYAAN BODOH ITU PADA SUAMIMU ITU!" teriak Junsu, emosi tak bisa terlakkan lagi. Dan kebiasaan Kim bersaudara ini saat bertengkar memang unik dan konyol, salah satunya dengan saling memanggil formal pada lawan bicaranya.

Jaejoong seketika berhenti dengan emosinya. Ia mendadak jadi agak takut pada Junsu. Mata Junsu memang cukup jelas sedang dipenuhi kekesalan. Yang Jaejoong sangat sadari itu karena dirinya – pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang menyebalkan. Ia dari tadi terus menanyakan hal sama pada Junsu, dan seolah ia tak bisa puas dengan jawaban adik lelakinya itu. Ia bertanya dan terus bertanya sebenarnya untuk melarikan diri dari perasaanya yang sedang tak karuan. Bayangkan! Ia akan bertemu keluarga Yunho atau lebih tepatnya calon mertuanya, BESOK!

Jaejoong sebetulnya sudah menolak karena merasa belum siap, namun Yunho terus mendesaknya. Ia jadi tak banyak pilihan.

Dulu, Yunho adalah bos di restoran tempat Jaejoong bekerja part-time sepulang sekolah. Setengah tahun kemudian atau bersamaan dengan Jaejoong masuk Universitas, Yunho menyatakan perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Dan tahun ini merupakan tahun ketiga Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran, tapi Jaejoong sekalipun belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga Yunho. Padahal Yunho sudah sangat sering menginap di rumah Jaejoong.

"Junsu-ah… Dolpin sayang…." Jaejoong belum menyerah juga pada Junsu. Ia masih sangat berharap adiknya itu mau memberinya satu dua buah saran tentang apa yang harus dia perbuat besok. Ia lalu berpura-pura tersenyum sangat manis pada Junsu.

Bukannya mendapat respon, justru pengacuhan yang kedua kali harus Jaejoong terima.

Dengan kasar, Junsu menarik selimutnya kembali dan kembali menyembunyikan diri di sana, tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa tidak terima kali ini. Tanpa diduga Junsu, secara tiba-tiba Jaejoong beralih menarik bantal yang digunakan Junsu untuk tidur.

Buk~

"Aw!"pekik Junsu, agak terkejut. Seketika ia terduduk, lalu melihat serius pada Jaejoong.

Seolah membalas acuhan Junsu sebelumnya. Tanpa melihat pada Junsu, ia berjalan keluar kamar Junsu masih dengan memeluk bantal Junsu.

Klek~

Buk~

"Jaejoong hyung, kau sangat menyebalkan!" teriak Junsu, dengan melemparkan gulingnya arah pintu sesaat setelah Jaejoong menutup pintu tersebut.

Jaejoong membanting tubunhya ranjang size kesayangannya, setelah ia berhasil mengacaukan Junsu. Tangan kirinya meraih ponsel di nakas yang tak terlalu jauh dari posisinya.

Jaejoong mencari-cari kontak Yunho, kemudian men-_dial-_nya.

Tut~~~

Beberapa detik kemudian sambungan tersebut pun tersambung, namun cukup lama menunggu malah suara operator yang menjawab sambungan Jaejoong.

"Shit!" umpat Jaejoong. Ia lalu mengulangi men-_dial_ nomor Yunho.

Tu~

'Yob~"

"YAK! JUNG YUNGHO! KAU SEDANG DIMANA! KENAPA KAU TAK MENJAWAB TELPONKU!"teriak Jaejoong langsung terduduk.

"Jaejoong-ah, jangan berteriak." suara Yunho terdengar lemah dari balik telpon. Namun Jaejoong tak memperdulikannya.

Jaejoong memang selalu jengkel setiap kali Yunho lambat dalam membalas sms atau menerima telpon darinya. Entah kenapa.

"Jangan memerintahku. Jawab saja pertnyaanku!"

"Kau menelponku saat para manusia sedang tidur. Ada apa, Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho, sekarang suaranya sudah terdengar normal. Mungkin pezzle-puzzle kesadarannya telah terkumpul.

Pertanyaan tenang Yunho, sedikit menekan emosi Jaejoong kembali ke alam bawah sadar. Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan dirinya.

"Yunho-ah," panggil Jaejoong, kemudian dengan manja.

"Hmm…."

"Tidak bisakah aku bertemu keluargamu kapan-kapan saja?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan agak taku-takut. Pertanyaan ini memang sensitif untuk Yunho. Yunho sudah berkali-kali meminta dan berkali-kali pula Jaejoong menolak. Dan sekarang, Yunho merasa sudah cukup toleransi dan pengertiannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau mendengar kata 'belum siap' dari bibir kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan menundanya lagi, Kim Jaejoong." Suara Yunho meninggi kali ini, seperti yang Jaejoong duga. Sekali lagi, pembahasan ini memang sensitif bagi hubungan mereka berdua.

"Tapi aku gugup sekali, Yunnie." Jaejoong berusaha menjaga ketenangannya. Ia tak mau lagi pembahasan ini berlanjut dalam pertengkaran, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya – karena mereka sama-sama emosi.

"Jangan gubris perasaan bodohmu itu. Ji Hye adikku saja sudah mengenalkan pacarnya pada kami, dan sebentar lagi mereka bertunangan. Sedangkan aku, sebagi kakak lelaki 26 tahun yang sudah pantas menikah, masih belum terlihat menggandeng seseorang? Dimana harga diriku sebagai lelaki tertua keluarga Jung? Ayah-ibuku memperkanalkan ku pada anak perempuan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Aku tidak bodoh, Jae. Aku mengerti maksud kedua orangtuaku. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau yang menjadi istriku, Jae, bukan mereka."

Tut~

Jaejoong memutuskan telponnya dengan Yunho.

"Tapi aku takut, Yunnie…" lirih Jaejoong sambil melempar ponselnya.

Dari cerita teman-temannya maupun yang Jaejoong baca di novel-novel dan drama-drama di televisi, mertua itu sangat menyebalkan. Mereka akan menanyai asal-usul, bisa menjadi istri yang baik atau tidak, menyuruh melakukan ini dan itu untuk mengetahui layak atau tidak orang itu menjadi suami atau istri dari anak mereka. Cerewet dan suka membanding-bandingkan dengan mantan-mantan kekasih anak mereka. Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan ketika bertemu mertua yang seperti itu.

Bagaimana kalau keluarga Yunho memperlakukan menjengkelkan padanya? Atau paling parah mereka menolaknya? Damn. Jaejoong juga tak mau kehilangan Yunho.

"Ottoke…." Gumam Jaejoong, seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menggerak-gerakkan kakinya seolah sedang memukuli kasur. Ia juga mengindahkan ponselnya yang berdering terus, Jaejoong yakin itu dari Yunho. Setelah mendadak tadi ia memutuskan telepon mereka secara sepihak.

Hulf—

Helaan nafas yang berat dan panjang, terhembus secara estafet dari hidung Jaejoong. Ia masih saja berdiri ditempat yang ia ijak pertama kali setelah turun dari bus. Padahal bus telah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Jaejoong melihat tanpa mengedipkan mata pada pintu masuk sebuah perumahan mewah. Nama perumahan yang tertera di samping pintu masuk perumahan tersebut, persis dengan yang tertera di alamat yang diberikan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Dengan takut dan langkah yang berat, Jaejoong mulai menggerakkan kakinya – melangkah menuju alamat yang kini di tangannya.

Jaejoong sampai juga pada alamat rumah Yunho setelah berjalan beberapa menit dari pintu gerbang. Rumah yang tampak sederhana dan elegan, membuat Jaejoong terkesima dalam beberapa waktu dengan rumah kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian tersadar dan tangannya terulur untuk menekan bel di sebelah pintu gerbangnya.

Sret~

Bayangan drama yang kemarin ia tonton mendadak seperti berkelebatan di depannya, tentang ibu mertua yang mengomeli menantunya. Apapun yang dilakukan sang menantu tak pernah benar baginya. Jaejoong jadi menarik kembali tangannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, jantungnya berdebar tidak nyaman. Ottoke?

"Kim Jaejoong, kau pasti bisa. Faithing!" tegas Jaejoong dengan suara pelan dan mengepalkan tangannya. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha tak menggubris perasaan-perasaan negatif yang memenuhi dirinya dan yang membuatnya takut tersebut.

Jaejoong kembali mencoba untuk yang kedua kali. Tanggan kanannya ia ulurkan menyentuh bel. Nyaris ia akan menekannya, ucapan Yunho tentang Tuan dan Nyonya Jung yang hendak menjodohkan Yunho dengan anak sahabat mereka, terngingang kembali. Sejenak Jaejoong menunda untuk menekan bel.

Jaejoong malah jadi berpikiran yang macam-macam. Bagaimana kalau wanita-wanita pilihan orang tua Yunho lebih cantik dari dirinya? Lebih pintar, lebih seksi, dan menantu idaman pasangan Jung tersebut. Oh, What the…!

Sret~

Untuk kedua kali Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk menekan bel. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu menggigiti jemarinya sambil tanpa ia sadari ia mondar-mandir di depan rumah Yunho.

Jaejoong terus berpikir dan mempertimbangkan. Ia berusaha untuk berani, namun itu tak semudah kata para motivator. Yang sangat gampang mengucapkan 'kamu harus berani, berani!', namun memunculkan barani itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Keberanian tidak bisa muncul dalam sekejap.

"Yunho-ah, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku benar-benar belum siap. Mianhae." Dengan menyesal sekali, Jaejoong memutuskan tidak jadi berkunjung hari ini. Ia pun berbalik badan dan berjalan menyusuri kembali sepenjang jalan masuk perumahan ini – untuk keluar.

Namun ketika kakinya menjangkau pintu gerbang perumahan, tiba-tiba ia jadi terpikir kembali, kalau ia tidak datang, bisa jadi orangtua Yunho benar-benar akan menjodohkan Yunho. Ia akan kehilangan Yunho. Oh, tentu saja Jaejoong tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Junsu-ah, bantu aku," lirih Jaejoong, kembali dengan kebimbangannya.

~TBC~

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo, ini buru2, ngetik n post numpang di lappy temen kekekke


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Parent In Law

Author : Minhyan-chan

Pairing : Yunjae

Legh : 2 of 2

Ratting : NC-17

Genre : Drama – Family – Yaoi – NC

Cast :

- Jung Yunho

- Kim Jaejoong

- Etc

Ok, Happy reading all. . .

Jaejoong menyeruput jusnya sebari memandang entah kemana. Dalam pikirannya masih bertempur antara datang atau tidak datang, antara rasa takutnya bertemu mertua atau kehilangan Yunho. Karena masih tidak tahu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi saja ke restoran kecil di seberang jalan pintu masuk perumahan, dan berpikir disana.

Jaejoong sengaja tak menghubungi Yunho dalam hal ini. Jika Yunho tahu dirinya disini sekarang, Yunho pasti langsung membawanya ke rumah Yunho tanpa memberi waktu Jaejoong berpikir lagi dan mempersiapkan diri.

"Tuan," panggilan lembut suara perempuan, membangunkan Jaejoong yang penuh pikiran.

Jaejoong melihat pada perempuan tersebut – pelayan restoran.

"Apakah anda benar-benar tidak ingin memesan makanan, Tuan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia sebetulnya tidak enak juga, disini ia sudah hampir satu setengah jam, tapi ia hanya memesan segelas jus.

"_Arasso_," ujar pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu beranjak dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Ah, Noona. Tunggu sebentar," panggil Jaejoong.

Wanita – pelayan tersebut menghentikan langkahnya yang belum terlalu jauh.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" tanya wanita yang masih muda tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya.

Wanita tersebut agak tersipu. Mata besarnya, bibir _cerry_-nya, kulitnya yang putih, memang membuat Jaejoong nampak mempesona tidak hanya di mata lelaki namun juga para wanita. Diam-diam wanita cantik ini berharap kalau pria tampan sekaligus cantik secara bersamaan ini tertarik padanya.

"Aku tidak punya," jawab wanita tersebut, diiringi senyum termanisnya.

"Kalau berpacaran, apa kau sudah pernah?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Pernah, beberapa kali."

"Apakah diantara pacar-pacarmu itu ada yang mengajakmu bertemu orangtua mereka? Maksudku apa kau pernah bertemu calon mertuamu?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong kali ini, membuat wanita tersebut menyeritkan dahi.

"Ya, pernah, memang kenapa?" Wanita tersebut agak sinis menjawab. Ia tersadar, pria tampan nan cantik ini bukan sedang tertarik padanya.

"Apakah mertuamu memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apakah mereka cerewet atau suka mengomel padamu?"

Wanita itu tak menjawab. Ia malah berlalu begitu , untuk apa menanyakan hal seperti itu. Pria tampan nan cantik itu setelah berhasil membuatnya melayang, dalam sekejap ia juga menjatuhkannya. _Damn it_.

"Yak! Noona, kau mau kemana? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" seru Jaejoong memanggil pada wanita tadi. Namun pelayan cantik itu malah tak menggubrisnya.

"Aish, benar-benar tak ada yang bisa menolongku."

Jaejoong meraba-raba pada saku celananya, perasaanya berdebar kencang. Ia hendak membayar untuk minumannya, namun ia tak menemukan dompetnya ada di sakunya. Sial.

"Noona," Jaejoong memanggil pada kasir, ia sambil tersenyum tipis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ne, Tuan."

"Noona, sepertinya dompetku ketinggalan. Bisakah aku pergi dan kembali nanti untuk membayar semuanya," Jaejoong berbicara dengan agak takut-takut.

Sang kasir yang awalnya tersenyum, jadi memudarkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia malah jadi melihat serius pada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi," ujar kasir tersebut, tanpa banyak bicara sebelumnya. Ia lalu mengangkat gagang telpon dan akan memencet nomor polisi.

"Yak, Noona, tunggu! Aku bukan penjahat." Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

"Tapi anda berniat kabur setelah anda minum disini. Kalau memang tidak punya uang, anda tidak perlu datang ke tempat kami."

"Sudah kukatakatan, dompetku ketinggalan. Aku bisa membayar semuanya."

Kasir tersebut tampak tak memperdulikan yang Jaejoong katakan. Ia tetap melanjutkan menekan nomor polisi. Jaejoong pun panik, dengan segenap keberaniannya yang mengumpul dengan cepat dan sigap, Jaejoong menarik telpon tersebut lalu meletakkan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Yak! Apa yang anda lakukan!" teriak sang kasir kemudian. Yang jadi menarik perhatian para pegunjung restoran.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan membayarnya setelah kau membiarkanku pergi mengambil uangnya!" Jaejoong pun jadi berteriak juga. Emosinya seolah terbangun oleh nada keras sang kasir. Dan semakin menarik perhatian para pengunjung, bahkan beberapa karyawan restoran yang lain mendekat pada mereka juga.

"Penjahat dimana pun tidak akan pernah mengakui kejahatan mereka."

"Aku bukan penjahat!"

"Kau bohong! Aku akan telpon polisi sekarang." Kasir tersebut pun mencoba menelpon polisi kembali.

_Shit_. Hari ini Jaejoong benar-benar sial. Setelah dibingungkan tentang calon mertua, ia masih harus menerima kenyataan dompetnya tertinggal, ditambah menghadapi kasir yang tidak berpengertian begini. Rasanya, Jajoong ingin melarikan diri dari suasana sial ini.

"Akhh…" Terlalu bertumpuk-tumpuk masalah dipikirannya, Jaejoong jadi seperti kehilangan kendali atas rasionalnya. Dengan membabi buta Jaejoong menarik gagang telpon dan melemparkannya sembarang.

"Yak!" seru sang kasir. Dan membuat para pengunjung serta karyawan restoran merasa terkejut. Seorang karyawan langsung menyemprot Jaejoong dengan kata-kata kasar karena yang Jaejoong lakukan barusan. Jaejoong yang benar-benar habis kesabaran, terus menimpali karyawan tersebut. Dan keributan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

"ADA APA INI!" teriak seseorang yang terdengar seperti suara wanita, yang langsung menghentikan perdebatan dalam restoran tersebut.

Para karyawan yang melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut, segera bergeser – membuka jalan untuk wanita tersebut, yang datang bersama seorang lelaki yang tampan dan gagah.

"Selamat datang, Presdir." Ucap para karyawan serempak sebari membungkukkan badan.

Jaejoong merasa aneh, jadi berbalik untuk melihat pada sang wanita juga. Mata besarnya yang indah membulat, ia merasa terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena wanita tersebut yang terlihat sudah berumur, namun justru pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Demi Tuhan, itu Jung Yunho.

Apa lagi ini, Tuhan?

"Ada apa ini, kenapa ribut-ribut seperti ini?" tanya wanita tersebut pada salah satu karyawan.

"Pria ini datang kesini sejak dua jam yang lalu. Tapi dia hanya memesan minum, tapi dia tidak mau membayar dan malah merusak telpon restoran. Saya takut pria ini ada maksud tertentu dengan restoran kita, Presdir Jung." Kasir tadi lalu mengadu pada Nyonya Jung – Ibu Yunho yang merupakan pemilik restoran. Yeah, keluarga Jung memang cukup terkenal di kalangan pengusaha, terutama pengusaha kuliner. Keluarga Jung memiliki usaha restoran dengan banyak cabang di Seoul dan beberapa kota di Korea.

Nyonya Jung melihat serius pada Jaejoong, namun Jaejoong malah melihat serius pada Yunho (yang juga melihat penuh kejutan pada Jaejoong). Jaejoong dan Yunho masih saling terdiam, keduanya hanya saling melempar tatapan yang tajam.

"Jangan-jangan pria ini mata-mata restoran sebelah, Presdir." Karyawan, yang tadi sempat dibuat kesal oleh pertanyaan Jaejoong yang ambigu, tiba-tiba memprovokasi. Nyonya Jung lalu melihat padanya.

"Apa benar seperti itu?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

"Dia disini sangat lama. Bisa jadi pria ini sedang memata-matai restoran kita."

Nyonya Jung tampak berpikir keras. Ia melihat pada Jaejoong sekali lagi. Dan ia merasa pernah melihat Jaejoong.

"Ah, bukankah anak muda ini tadi pagi mondar-mandir di depan rumah kami?" gumam Nyonya Jung.

Karyawan yang memprovokasi tadi agak terkejut. Walau lirih, gumaman Nyonya Jung masih dapat didengarnya. Ia tak menyangka karangannya adalah kenyataan. Tadi ia hanya mengarang tentang pria cantik itu untuk memprovokasi Nyonya Jung, karena ia kesal dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu kalau pria cantik itu benar-benar punya maksud pada keluarga Jung.

Nyonya Jung lalu melihat pada Yunho.

"Jung Yunho, lakukan sesuatu cepat. Pria ini harus dilaporkan ke polisi." Perintah Nyonya Jung.

Yunho tak merespon. Ia masih melihat serius pada Jaejoong.

Nyonya Jung menyeritkan dahi, ia lalu melihat juga pada Jaejoong, yang ternyata juga melihat serius pada Yunho. Oh, ada apa ini?

"Tunho-ah, apa kau mengenal pria ini?" tanya Nyonya Jung kemudian.

"Dia… Kim Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho, tetap tak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong.

Buk~

"Yak! Eomma, kenapa kau memukulku!" pekik Yunho terkejut. Mendadak, ibunya tersebut memukul kepalanya dengan tas, agak keras.

"Dasar anak bodoh," kata Nyonya Jung gemas.

"Eomma, ada apa dengamu?" Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ibunya. Tiba-tiba memukulnya,dan tiba-tiba juga mengatainya bodoh.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan dia Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa kau diam saja padahal Kim Jaejoong difitnah seperti itu! Dasar anak bodoh!" Nyonya Jung memukuli Yunho dengan tas bertubi-tubi, ia tak peduli pada Yunho yang terus memohon ampun. Bahkan Nyonya Jung terus mengejar Yunho yang menghindar dari pukulannya.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak karuan perasaanya, jadi menyeritkan dahi – terheran-heran.

"Aigoo… Jaejoongie, kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Jung sebari menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. Setelah ia merasa cukup memberi pelajaran pada putranya yang menurutnya sangat bodoh.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghindari kewajibanku. Dompetku benar-benar tertinggal di rumah." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Kalian semua dengar, Kim Jaejoong bukan penjahat. Kalau ada yang menfitnah putraku sekali lagi, akan kupecat kalian." Kali ini Nyonya Jung berbicara pada karyawan dengan agak marah.

Jaejoong melihat pada Nyonya Jung. Putra?

"Jaejoongie, Eomma minta maaf. Eomma tidak tahu kalau kau Kim Jaejoong." Kata Nyonya Jung, kembali pada Jaejoong.

Eomma?

"Jaejoongie, kau panggil saja anak bodoh itu di kamarnya. Eomma dan Jihye yang akan menyiapkan makan malamnya."

"Ne, Eomma." Jaejoong melepas apron-nya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar Yunho. Senyuman tak henti-hentinya terukir manis di bibir _cherry_ namja cantik tersebut sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Jung ini.

Jaejoong merasa ini seperti mimpi yang sangat indah. Asumsi-asumsi dengan mertua yang menakutkan, seketika terpatahkan oleh keluarga Yunho yang menerimanya dengan sangat hangat. Apa lagi Nyonya Jung, ketika Yunho bercerita tentang Jaejoong pada orangtua dan adiknya bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih yang cantik, lembut dan pandai memasak, nyonya Jung sangat antusias dan tidak sabar ingin bertemu Jaejoong. Tapi beberapa kali Nyonya Jung harus kecewa, karena Jaejoong terus menunda untuk berkunjung.

Cklek~

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho.

"Joongie-ah, apakah ibuku sangat cerewet padamu? Apakah dia membanding-bandingkan kau dengan mantan-mantanku atau apapun yang kau kerjakan selalu salah?"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Yunho tampak tersenyum kemenangan.

"Yak! Dari mana kau mengetahui itu semua!" Jaejoong lalu berjalan menuju Yunho dengan cepat-cepat. Tentang kekhawatirannya pada sosok mertua, Jaejoong tak mencerikannya pada Yunho. Tentu saja ia tak mau menyinggung perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Yunho menunjuk pada ponsel yang kini menempel di telinganya.

Oh, Jangan bilang Junsu membocorkan semuanya. Yup, Jaejoong hanya menceritakan tentang asumsi-asumsi tersebuat pada Junsu.

Jaejoong lalu merebut ponsel Yunho. Yunho tersenyum saja. Ia kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, sementara Jaejoong marah-marah pada Junsu yang di balik telpon sana.

Bibir tebal Yunho terus mulai menciumi pipi Jaejoong, dan bertahap bergerak menyusuri leher jenjang kekasihnya tersebut. Sesekali Jaejoong jadi menghentikan bicaranya untuk meredam desahan yang bergejolak. Lidah Yunho ikut menjelajah telinga, turun memutari leher Jaejoong.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KIM JUN – " Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dan mematikan ponselnya. Di belakang, Yunho semakin menggila pada lehernya. Yunho menggigit dan menghisapi di beberapa tempat pada leher Jaejoong. Pria cantik itu jadi tak dapat menahan lagi untuk tidak mendesah.

"Nghh…"

Setelah puas dengan leher, Yunho lalu membalik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, bibir tebal Yunho langsung saja melahap bibir cherry Jaejoong. Ia melumat bibir atas-bawah Jaejoong bergantian, cukup panas. Tak puas begitu saja,beberapa menit setelahnya, lidah Yunho mendesak masuk untuk berpetualang dalam gua – bibir pria cantik yang menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Ughh…"

Kaki Yunho bergerak perlahan – menggiring Jaejoong ke arah tempat tidur. Jaejoong pun terjatuh disana, dengan Yunho menindihnya. Bibir Yunho beralih kepada leher Jaejoong, ia menciumi dan menggigit sesekali di beberapa tempat hingga menyisakan cukup banyak tanda kemerahan di leher Jaejoong yang sesungguhnya putih bersih. Jaejoong sendiri tak dapat menahan desahannya karena sensasi yang terus menerus diberikan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong agak menjambat rambut tebal Yunho, sebagai pelampiasan juga dari kenikmatannya yang dirasakannya kini.

"Nghh…"

Masih berkutat dengan leher Jaejoong, tangan kanan Yunho sambil bergerak membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakan Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho lalu bergerak turun ke dada Jaejoong. Dengan lebih bernafsu, ia terus menciuminya, membuat tanda juga disana. Lidah Yunho bergerak memutari _nipple_ kanan Jaejoong, sementara tangan kirinya memainkan – melintiri _nipple_ kiri Jaejoong.

"Uhhh… Yunho-ahhh…" desah Jaejoong semakin kenikmatan.

Srot~

Yunho agak memajukan kepalanya untuk memudahkan dirinya menghisap _nipple_ Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjambak lebih keras rambut Yunho, otot-ototnya seolah menegang mendadak. Ia mendongak dan lebih memperkeras desahannya. Yunho, memang paling bisa memberikan kenikmatan semacam ini. Ia tak pernah menyesal saat memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri pada pacar pertama sekaligus Jaejoong sangat yakin pria tampan yang ia dicintai ini juga akan menjadi kekasih terahirnya.

"Ahh…sst…"

Saat Jaejoong sedang tenggelam dengan kenikmatan yang didapatkannya, saat Yunho sedang bersenang-senang dengan 'menyusunya', tiba-tiba Jihye – adik Yunho mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil-manggil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera tersadar, ia berusaha menarik kepala Yunho menjauhi dadanya sambil menyuruh Yunho berhenti. Namun tak digubris Yunho, pria tampan itu malah memperdalam permainannya.

"Yunho-ah… kumohonhh…" pinta Jaejoong ditengah desahannya

"Biarkan saja, mereka sudah menculikmu dari tadi. Sekarang, aku tidak akan meyerahkanmu pada mereka lagi."

Jaejoong terkekeh, ia memukul pelan kepala Yunho yang tetap tak mau melepaskan dadanya. Meski sebetulnya Jaejoong tidak ingin mengahiri sekarang kenikmatan ini, namun ia tak bisa mengelak. Makanan sudah selesai disiapkan, ia tak enak dengan orangtua Yunho jika tak membawa Yunho ke meja makan. Jaejoong terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho.

Buk~

Sekuat tenaga, Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga tersungkur. Ia lalu melepaskan diri dari dekapan pria tampan tersebut.

"Makan malam sudah siap, aku tunggu di meja makan," ujar Jaejoong agak gugup, ia merasa bersalah pada Yunho yang kini melihatnya tajam. Jaejoong tidak ada pilihan lain.

Sambil mengancingkan kembali kemejanya, Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Jihye-ah," ucap Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu, dan Jihye nampak berdiri disana.

"Oppa, kalian lama sekali," protes Jihye. Bahkan sampai ia dan ibunya menyiapkan makan di meja makan, Jaejoong dan Yunho belum juga menuju ke meja makan. Ibunya jadi menyuruhnya untuk memanggil kedua _oppa_-nya tersebut.

"_Mi-mianhae_. Tadi Oppa-mu sedang tidur, jadi Oppa harus membangunkannya," bohong Jaejoong. Ia tak mungkin juga mengatakan yang sebenarnya ia dan Yunho lakukan barusan.

"Ish. Dasar, beruang tukang tidur." Jihye mencibir sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Yunho Oppa memang seperti kerbau kalau tidur. Sangat menyebalkan. Seharusnya Jaejoong Oppa saja yang menjadi _oppa_-ku, bukan tukang tidur itu." Jihye melanjutkan dengan cemberut lucu.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga _oppa_-mu, Jihye-ah." Jaejoong mengacak rambut Jihye.

"Aku tahu, tapi Eomma selalu menyuruhku membangunkan dia setiap pagi dan aku selalu hampir terlambat gara-gara sangat sulit membangunkan Yunho Oppa. Selama 18 tahun ini aku benar-benar tersiksa memiliki _oppa_ tukang tidur seperti Yunho Oppa."

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan barusan Jung Jihye!" Yunho tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakang.

Jaejoong dan Jihye jadi melihat padanya secara bersamaan.

"Aku sangat bersyukur Jaejoong Oppa bisa menjadi _oppa_-ku. Dan aku, menyesal sekali memiliki oppa seperti Yunho Oppa." Jihye menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia lalu berlari dari hadapan YunJae.

Yunho lantas mengejar Jihye, ia tidak terima dipermalukan di depan Jaejoong.

"Jung Jihye! Seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku. Kalau bukan karena _Oppa_, Jaejoong tidak akan menjadi _oppa_-mu!" teriak Yunho sambil mengejar Jihye.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan.

Jaejoong sangat bersyukur. Mertuanya tidak seperti mertua-mertua yang di televisi atau di novel-novel. Justru ia seperti merasakan kembali memiliki keluarga. Ia sudah sangat lama tak merasakan kasih sayang ibu dan ayah setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal saat dirinya dan Junsu masih kecil. Selama ini Jaejoong dan Junsu tinggal bersama nenek mereka, namun beliau meninggal satu tahun lalu.

Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung, Jaejoong benar-benar senang mereka menganggap dirinya seperti putra mereka, bukan sekedar menantu semata.

~THE END~

Geje yah…

Maap ya…


End file.
